wiksterialanefanficfandomcom-20200215-history
All the Preparations Required
"All the Preparations Required" is the 6th episode of Wiksteria Lane. Summary Renaboss and Jdg98 make it their mission to break into KiMO's template and look for anything they could use against Lynettefan2626, unbeknownst to the fact that they have company. Meanwhile, overwhelmed with guilt, Lady tries to move her wedding plans further along, whereas UFO considers taking on a more active role in the fight against the current ruler of Wiksteria Lane. Plot Nighttime on Wiksteria Lane. We are shown the outside of KiMO's template. Renaboss and Jdg98 are standing outside of it, carrying flashlights. They force the door open and get in. Across the street, UFO Editor can see them through his window, as he sips some coffee. Jdg turns on his labeled flashlight inside the template, and the two partners start looking for some clues, something they can use against Lynettefan2626. Rena opens the cupboards in the kitchen, the drawers, even the fridge. Nothing. Jdg scans the living room, but is unable to find anything as well. The two head upstairs and search in Kimo's bedroom. Inside a desk drawer, they find some documents, copies of the History files containing evidence that Lynette cheated his way up the leaderboard. "Jackpot..." Jdg mutters. Out on the street, UFO is alarmed by something. Lynette and ImmaGleek have made their way to Kimo's template too, and are surprised by the fact that the door was apparently left unlocked. "Stupid-ass henchmen..." Lynette lowly complains. UFO opens the door of his template and crosses the street, after the overruler and his trusting secretary have entered the dead man's place. He knocks on the door, loudly, and, in the upstairs bedroom, Rena and Jdg are caught off-guard. Lynette, surprised, heads towards the door to find UFO, who says he saw them from across the street and thought of coming over and see what they're up to. He says all of this in a rather high pitch. Lynette tells him, "Not that it is any of your business, but we're inspecting Kimo's template, so as to prepare it for potential other residents, considering he left so suddenly." UFO asks why they are doing it at night, and Lynette, always smiling coldly, asks if there is something in particular he wants. In the upstairs floor, Rena and Jdg notice the company. Jdg suggests that they hide under the bed, but Rena says they might look under it for Kimo's things, so they open the window and head out into the ledge, leaning up against the exterior of the message wall, and close the window again. Out on the entrance of the template, UFO comments that it is weird how Kimo left oh so suddenly, without even moving any of his stuff and furniture. Lynette says, "Oh, for God's sake, UFO, can we just drop this? I killed him. You know I killed him. So stop it with these games and head on back to your goddamn template!" UFO says, jokingly, "Damn... and me forgetting my voice recorder at home. Aw, well..." He smiles and leaves. Lynette is infuriated, and practically slams the door behind him as he enters the house. Rena and Jdg are seen, still on the exterior of the house, not having heard any of the conversation. After some searching in the downstairs floor, Lynette and his secretary make it to the bedroom, where they find the opened drawer and the copies of the documents on the desk. Imma comments that this was rather careless of Kimo. Lynette notices the flashlight on the desk, with a label reading "Property of Jdg98", and comments, "Well... it was careless of someone alright." Imma picks up the documents and the two leave, with Lynette bringing the flashlight with him. Outside of the template, Rena and Jdg look at the ground down below, and Jdg says, "How the hell are we supposed to get of here now?". The following morning, Lady Junky is seen skimming through bridal magazines. Lynette enters the room and asks her what she's doing. She tells him she's decided to move the wedding up, to take place in the summer rather than in the fall, because she can barely wait. Lynette is surprised, seeing as how this is the first time since they've gotten engaged that she's actually shown some enthusiasm regarding their marriage. Lady explains that she had been very blasé regarding their wedding because it always seemed to be so far away, but the time was wearing thin and so she grew to be more dedicated to it, and when that happened, she became more and more anxious and excited, so she moved the date up. Lynette tells her he's very happy about this and that he can't wait to marry her. He then proceeds to try and kiss her, but she instinctively turns her cheek to him. Realizing what just happened, she quickly kisses him on the lips, to make up for the detour. She then leaves the room, saying she has to call their wedding planner, QuinnQuinn, and get things done, and Lynette seems unclear about what happened. Rena meets with UFO at the latter's template, and he tells him he's ready to take on a more active role in their fight against Lynette. After all, now he knows for sure that Lynette killed Kimo. Renaboss is shocked, and UFO tells him to calm down. Rena suddenly realizes that, if they go up against Lynette, he might have them killed too. UFO says, "But we outnumber him. And his henchmen don't go around killing people. They don't know that the guy they work for is the way he is. If they did, they'd turn on him too. He's all alone." Rena asks about Imma, and he says, "She's just like Lady. She loves him. But she's stupid, poor girl. She's a nice young woman, she just got caught up in all of this." Rena asks if UFO thinks Lynette and Imma have an affair, and he says, "Probably." This prompts Rena to smile. They then look through the window and see Jdg entering Lynette's template, and they are confused. Inside Lynette's office, he pours some tea for Jdg. "Oh, I don't really drink tea..." he says, "It's just... hot water, it, it makes my stomach hurt." "Oh, but I am afraid I must insist. I prepare the darndest bestest tea in the whole land, I would be ever so insulted if you didn't at least taste it." Jdg caves, and asks Lynette why he called him over. The ruler of the lane proceeds to take out the flashlight from his desk's drawer and plant it over it for Jdg to see, and the young man chokes on the tea. Lynette says, "My, my, Jdg. Breaking and entering into someone's else property, that is a big no-no in our peaceful community. What exactly were you looking for there?" Jdg stutters his way through an attempt of an excuse, and then asks to use the bathroom, because his stomach hurts. Lynette is slightly disgusted but gives him directions nevertheless. Meanwhile, Renaboss makes his way to Lynette's template, looking preoccupied. Jdg makes his way to the bathroom, but when he passes by Lynette's bedroom, door opened, something catches his eye. Renaboss storms through the front door and calls out for his friend. Lynette, surprised, comes out of his office and asks what the ruckus is about. Rena demands to know where Jdg is, and Lynette says he's using the bathroom. "Why are you shouting at me?" he asks, and Rena screams out for Jdg. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" "You killed KiMO!!" Lynette's face turns to convey an expression of horror. "I know you killed him! Everyone knows you killed him! But I'll be damned if you try and pull something over any of my friends!" Lynette tells him, "You are way out of line, I could get you kicked out of the lane for this." Jdg comes down the stairs, asking what is going on. Rena is relieved to see the boy is alright. He turns to Lynette and says, "If you do, if you try anything, I swear to God, you are going down, you bastard. I have stuff on you. I can destroy your life and everything you have here. I'm not afraid of you like everyone else. Don't dare to cross me." Rena then rushes Jdg to get out of there, and they leave for the door. Lynette notices the bulge in Jdg's pocket. ImmaGleek shows up after the two leave and asks what just happened. Lynette smiles and says, "Exactly what I wanted to see happening." In Rena's house, Jdg tries to calm him down, saying Lynette found the flashlight in Kimo's house and was asking him what he was doing there. "But I didn't spill anything, and he didn't even get a chance to threaten me. Relax, man." Rena sighs and tries to compose himself, as Jdg asks him what he meant when he said he had something on Lynette. "It's not like we have Kimo's papers with us." Rena says he doesn't have anything, he was just trying to scare him off. "We're screwed. This maniac is now out to get us, out to destroy us, and we have nothing, nothing we can use against him! Nothing!" Jdg takes out something from his pocket and shows it to Rena, who is shocked. He then says, "We have his gun." Rena looks at his friend, not knowing what to say. The screen fades to black. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 106 01.png Promo 106 02.png Promo 106 03.png Promo 106 04.png Promo 106 05.png Promo 106 06.png Trivia *Originally, Lady Junky was supposed to have a scene in this episode with the wedding planner, QuinnQuinn, but the creator decided against adding a new character to the roll this late in the season, and thus Lady's screentime was reduced to a single scene. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes